


The Reward For People Like Us

by wow717



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Male Character, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Divorce, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mom Ana Amari, Oral Sex, Overwatch References, Past Child Abuse, Past Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, War, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow717/pseuds/wow717
Summary: This story gives detail to Jack Morrison's backstory and his relationship with Vincent; how it started and what went wrong. It also covers his background, time with Overwatch, and friendship with Ana and Gabe. At the present point in the story, Jack and Vincent have just broken up, and Jack has an interesting conversation with Gabe. I would like to continue this with some Reaper 76 stuff but haven't gotten around to it yet. Wrote this back when Bastet came out but never finished actually posting it.





	1. Jack & Vincent

**Author's Note:**

> There is some explicit sex stuff (all consensual) and descriptions of domestic abuse, so please take caution if either of those are issues. Right now it's pretty tame but if I continue the story with Gabe/Jack there will be many more explicit sexual encounters.

Vincent furrowed his brow, frowning as Jack excitedly told him the big news. It’s not that Vincent wasn’t happy for his boyfriend; actually, it felt nice seeing Jack happy for the first time in a long time. Yet, something about this felt off. _Jack is a goofball, a boyscout, and somehow still that sweet, naïve Indiana boy I fell in love with, _Vincent thought to himself, _he’s not cut out for this, at least not yet. _

As Jack concluded his story, telling Vincent, “and my official title will be Strike-Commander Morrison … doesn’t that sound awesome?”

Vincent looked down at the floor, “Sure, babe, that sounds great,” he said, unconvincingly.

Jack squinted at him, “Well don’t sound too excited for me or anything,” he scoffed, sarcastically. “What, don’t you think I can’t handle it?”

“No, it’s just-“Vincent paused, gathering his thoughts. “Listen, you know I love you more than anything, and you know I think you can do anything, right? You’re _my soldier. _I’m not concerned with whether or not you can do it, I just want you to really think about whether or not you should.”

“What’s _that _supposed to mean?”

“Jack, look, you are kind, hardworking, and loyal to the ends of the Earth –“

“You make me sound like a Golden Retriever or something.”

“– BUT you tend to see things in pretty black and white terms. This job would require you to make really difficult choices, every day, all the time, in situations with no right answer. You are the most principled, moral, and honorable human I have ever had the privilege to know, and a job like this would have you compromising the values that make you, _you_, every day.” Vincent put his hand gently on the back of Jack’s neck and looked him in the eyes, “I don’t want to lose the man I fell in love with.”

Vincent’s words finally started to sink in for Jack. Maybe he hadn’t thought this through. He had been so elated to receive a promotion (proof that his hard work and dedication was paying off) that he hadn’t really stopped to consider if he even _wanted_ to be a leader, let alone the _head_ of Overwatch. Then, Jack had a thought that Vincent began to verbalize simultaneously.

“Also, - and please don’t take this the wrong way- why you? You don’t have seniority. You’re not as proven in the field as some of the others. And, baby, I love you, but the only mission you led almost got you killed!”

“How did you find out about Prague?” Jack asked and then immediately answered his own question as Vincent gave him an incredulous look, “Ah, Ana told you, didn’t she?” Vincent nodded. “Okay so what are you implying?”

“Maybe someone is setting you up? Maybe something really bad is coming and they need a fall guy?”

“Maybe you watch too many movies,” Jack said rolling his eyes. “These people are like family to me, who would want to see me fail? Look, you’re probably right, I’m probably not the right man for the job. I know you think I’m still that same farm boy from Indiana, but I’ve seen things you couldn’t even imagine. In case you forgot, Vince, I’ve been at _war_. I’m _already_ not the same man you fell in love with. I work hard to hide it from you because I want things to stay the same but they’re just not, and I know you feel it too.” Jack’s tone softened, “I made friends with a little girl in a town we were staying in. She couldn’t have been more than 8 or 10 years old. She had a little toy soldier, and she used to hold him up and make him salute me when we’d walk by and,” Jack began tearing up, “do you want to know what happened to her? She was injured when the Omnics launched an air strike in the town square. I visited her in the hospital every day. I sat with her all night so her mother could go home and take care of her other kids. Then, after we’d finished our mission and moved on from the area, I heard a report that they bombed the hospital she was in. Those fucking tin cans murdered a little girl. This war is stealing innocent lives and _I’m responsible for them._” Jack broke down and Vincent pulled him into his arms. Jack wept into his boyfriend’s chest as Vincent stroked his back.

“You’re right,” Vincent said softly after Jack seemed to be beginning to calm down, “I can’t possibly understand what it’s been like for you. And you’re right that I’ve felt you pull away these last few months. But you’re wrong to say that every innocent life in the world is your responsibility. You’re only one man, you don’t have to do everything, and save everyone. You deserve to be happy. We deserve that. Don’t you ever think about that? Settling down? Kids? Don’t you want that?”

“Of course I do,” Jack protested, “but I have a duty to serve this country. I can’t abandon my post, even if it means sacrificing … everything.” The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, unsure what to do next.

Jack thought back to when he first met Gabe and Ana. They were already close friends, having been in the service a little longer than Jack, but the three of them seemed to hit it off instantly. Gabe and Ana seemed to want to take Jack under their wing; they were so protective almost like an older brother and sister, and they teased him like that as well.

“So what’s your story, Morrison? Where ya from?” Gabe asked, slapping Jack on the back.

“Well, I grew up on a farm just outside of Bloomington, Indiana, and –“

“PAY UP AMARI,” Gabe yelled loudly, turning to Ana and holding out his hand, awaiting his payment on their bet.

Jack looked confused. Ana pulled $20 out of her pocket, placing it in Gabe’s hand and turned to Jack, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Don’t let him embarrass you, he goaded me into this juvenile bet that you were a ‘farm boy’ as he puts it.”

“Hey, hey,” Gabe said slyly, “nothing to be embarrassed about! I just pride myself on getting a quick read on people and damned if I didn’t read you like a book Morrison!”

Jack smiled, “Hey, I’m not ashamed of where I came from! I’m a simple man with simple pleasures.”

“Ha!” Gabe snorted, “Ana I like this kid!”

“Kid? I’m only a few years younger than you!” Jack protested.

Ana interjected, “Shhh … the adults are talking!” Gabe and Ana laughed while Jack rolled his eyes. “Jack, we only tease you because we like you,” Ana said warmly.

“Alright, alright, so Gabe, if you’re so talented, what else do you ‘read’ about me?” Jack said playfully.

Gabriel squinted at Jack, sizing him up, circling him like a shark. “Let’s see, let’s see,” he began, still pacing, “okay, okay, you were a good ‘ol American farm boy, hardworking, dependable, salt of the Earth kind of guy. You were the quarterback of your high school football team, very involved in your church or some kind of charity, and you were friends with everyone in your Podunk town. BUT, you were restless, and couldn’t settle down into the ‘ol farm life without seeing the world, so you joined the reserves,” Gabe paused, “but I don’t think you’ve ruled a quiet farm life out either. You’ve probably still got something tying you back to that life,” he paused again thinking, then landed on, “you’re still in love with your high school sweetheart and they’re waiting for you back home!”

Jack looked surprised then began a slow clap, “Wow, that is surprisingly accurate. Either you’re as good a judge of character as you say or I am just incredibly boring?”

“Eh, a little of both I guess?” Gabe said with a shrug. “Honestly, I’m usually not right about _everything_. Did I really score 100% or are you screwing with me?”

“Right on all counts. Like I said, I’m a simple man.”

“Even about the high school sweetheart waiting for you back home?” Jack nodded affirmatively. Gabe asked, “What’s her name?”

“Vincent,” Jack sighed with a forlorn sense of longing. 

“PAY UP REYES,” Ana squealed sticking her hand out expectantly. Gabe rolled his eyes, walked over and placed the $20 he had won from her back into her palm. Jack looked confused for a moment before he realized what their bet had been about. He shook his head and chuckled. It was easy to forget how lucky he’d been in that arena. Jack knew what he liked at a young age. At around age seven he told his father he never wanted to kiss girls and only wanted to kiss boys. His father shrugged and said, “You better not waste time kissing anybody until you help me finish these damn chores! Now, grab the other end of this here pallet, Jackie.” And that was that. He was never teased or questioned. He had crushes, some panned out, others didn’t. Only once had he ever heard a critical word about his sexuality when he overheard his father talking to their farm’s feed supplier. “Doesn’t it make you feel ashamed your son turned out like that?” the man had said. His father replied, “Ashamed? I cannot think of a more ridiculous thing to concern myself with than who my son wants to _date_. Now, if he didn’t know how to drive a Cat skinner, _then_, I might be ashamed. Or if he sat in his room all day playing video games like _your son does_, then I’d definitely be ashamed. I raised a boy who knows the value of a hard day’s work and isn’t afraid to get his hands dirty. Can’t think of much else a man needs in this world than that. What my son does with his rare bits of leisure time is his business and no one else’s, so now just get the hell off my property, we’ll find ourselves a new supplier who keeps to his own.” Jack had always been given carte blanche acceptance from his loved ones so it struck him as quite a novel experience for people to try to decode him in secret. Still, he viewed it as harmless fun, and actually appreciated his new friend’s teasing. It kept his mind off his homesickness.

Jack’s mind slowly wandered back to the present. He still felt this aching in his heart remembering how deeply he missed Vincent in those first few months away. Jack realized how unfair he was being. _Vincent loves you,_ he said to himself. _That aching you felt, he still has to feel that every day. _

As if reading Jack’s mind Vincent began, “Look Jack, I’m sorry I said anything. I just miss you so much and I thought this whole military thing wasn’t going to be forever. I didn’t say anything when you agreed to join that ‘Soldier Enhancement Program’ you can’t tell me anything about and now you tell me you want to join some international organization … not just join, but lead it, and I … I’m not sure how you want me to react. I got into Stanford and I put that off to go to Indiana State because I knew how much harder it would be for you to have to choose between visiting me or visiting your family, and I still almost never get to see you! Now you’re moving to Switzerland to head some organization, and-“

“But that’s just it,” Jack excitedly interjected, “I want you to come with me! You didn’t let me get to the best part. Hold on,” Jack said, getting up from the couch and running over to his coat slung over one of the dining room chairs. He came back, holding something behind his back and knelt down in front of Vincent. “Vincent, I know these last few years have been hard. I know I haven’t been around as much as I said I would and I know we thought my military career wouldn’t last forever, but you wouldn’t be any happier with me staying in Indiana and taking over my dad’s farm, and we both know I’m not cut out to go the school route like you. The military has shown me who I really am. I’m _helping_ people and I love it. I have the chance to do something really important. I know you still think of me as this reckless little boy, but I’m really good at what I do. Look, you’re probably right that I’m not ready to be a leader yet. Honestly, I didn’t want it either, but they really think I’m the right man for the job. They believe in me. I want to join Overwatch, be Strike-Commander, and,” Jack paused, pulling a velvet ring box from behind his back, opening it to reveal an engagement ring, “I want you to come with me.” Vincent looked shocked and began to speak but Jack nervously interrupted, “There’s no other career I could possibly be successful in that would let me show you the world like this! And Europe has so many amazing colleges, you could do anything you want! We’ll live in a big house, I can buy you anything, I haven’t even told you what they’re paying me y-“

“Jack,” Vincent interrupted in a serious tone, laying a hand on Jack’s shoulder and looking him square in the eyes, “yes. Yes I’ll marry you and yes I’ll move with you.” Jack leapt up, grabbing Vincent into a hug and lifting him into the air. “Woah, hey, you got stronger since the last time I’ve seen you!”

“Well, I am a ‘Super Soldier’,” Jack mused. Jack put Vincent down, rested a hand on his cheek for a moment and stared into his deep brown eyes. “I love you so much,” Jack said, tears welling up in his eyes as he pulled Vincent into a deep, passionate kiss. Jack leaned down and picked up the ring that had been dropped in the excitement, knelt down again and took Vincent’s left hand. Jack placed the ring on his finger and now both men were crying tears of joy.


	2. Early

Months passed and the happy couple moved to Switzerland so Jack could begin working at Overwatch’s Swiss Headquarters. Despite the tension that had hung over their relationship the last few years, both men were hopeful this change would be exactly what they needed to start fresh. Vincent hadn’t yet found a college to attend but had finished his sophomore year at Indiana U with honors. He had high hopes he would figure something out eventually and was just excited to be in another country for the first time.

Jack was eager for his first day at Overwatch. It had been months since he had seen any of his military friends as they were all given an extended period of leave to get their affairs in order before moving to Switzerland. The headquarters building was intimidating; a massive, state-of-the-art facility, shimmering in the morning sunlight. Out front, the flags of every country in the United Nations flapped in the wind. Jack breathed in, summoning the courage to walk up those steps and accept his future as the head of this organization. Just as he was about to make his way up the steps he heard a familiar voice and felt a familiar hand slap him on the back.

“Morrison, you look ridiculous in that get-up,” Reyes said, laughing, “I don’t know how you let them talk you into taking this job!”

“Aww, come on, Gabe, this coat is fantastic!” Jack said smiling. “Sure, I miss the fatigues, but you can’t deny I look good.” Jack pulled Reyes into a hug, both men smiling and laughing. “So I take it you missed me?”

“How could I not? My wife’s been driving me crazy! The only good thing has been the food. I haven’t missed stale rations or worse, _Ana’s_ cooking!” 

“Did a few months away make you forget I can kick your ass, Reyes,” Ana said walking up behind them. Jack smiled and grabbed her up into a bear hug, spinning her around. “Put me down, Jack,” she exclaimed, but then said, softer, “it’s good to see you too. How have you been? Are you and Vincent still together?”

Before Jack could respond, Gabe interrupted, “Of course not! Europe is a buffet of hotties and Jack’s got the golden ticket.” Gabe flicked Jack’s Strike-Commander pin. “Oh boy, Jack I am telling you, _never_, get married. Ana back me up here, how’s your divorce going?”

Jack looked at Ana in shock, “Divorce?”

“Well, right now it’s only a trial separation, but yes, it looks like things are headed that way. Sam wants full custody of our daughter. He says I’m never around anyway. I want to argue with him, but he’s not wrong, and I can’t imagine it will get any better with this,” Ana said gesturing toward the Overwatch Headquarters building.

“Ana, I am so sorry,” Jack said, subtly sliding off his engagement ring and sticking it in his pocket.

“He put up with me longer than I expected him too,” Ana said somberly, “I was never cut out to be anybody’s wife. So you and Vincent really broke up? That makes me so sad, I liked him, and you talked about him all the time. You seemed so happy.”

“No, actually, we didn’t, Gabe just thinks he knows everything, as usual.”

“Well you will,” Gabe said coldly, “look, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but civilians just can’t understand us. You and loverboy can pretend as long as you want, but it always ends the same in our line of work.”

“Gabriel,” Ana exclaimed, slapping him hard in the chest.

“What?” Gabe shrugged. “I’m just trying to warn our boy. I mean, if our love lives are any example, marital bliss ain’t exactly in the cards.”

“Well, Jack, I think it will work out for you. You and Vincent seem like you have something special.” Ana gave Jack a gentle, reassuring pat on the back.

Overwatch proved to be even more demanding than Jack’s military service had been. As the leader of this fledgling organization, he regularly worked 80 or more hours a week, sometimes sleeping at the facility compound rather than going home. The job also included more field work than he ever would have expected, not that he minded; being stuck in an office was the worst part of the job in his opinion.

Jack and Ana became closer than ever over the first year of Overwatch. She was his second in command and he often felt she was the only thing keeping him from losing his mind. Leadership was incredibly hard work. Jack felt comfortable with most aspects of the job, but he often got overwhelmed by the sheer amount of decisions he had to make in a day; Ana helped with that. She gave great advice and helped him keep things in perspective. Gabe on the other hand … well, Gabe just made everything harder. Jack constantly felt like he was scrambling to cover up some stunt Gabe and his team pulled or even just straight up taking the fall for him. Jack didn’t mind though. Gabe was his best friend and besides, if Jack hadn’t taken the Strike-Commander position, he’d be right beside Gabe, causing trouble, just like old times.

Jack did a lot of growing up in those early days as Strike-Commander. The exact attributes that got Jack noticed by the higher-ups to get him this job had now become a liability. Strike-Commanders couldn’t be reckless. They couldn’t fight to win. Compromise was a huge part of the job … and patience. Still, even with all the pitfalls and mistakes, Jack loved this job. He felt they were truly making the world a better place. He watched as his leadership shaped a motley crew of soldiers, medical personnel, engineers, and scientists into a powerful institution, committed to justice and peace. At first, he thought they’d just be fighting the war, but it became clear that Overwatch could mean so much more than that. Overwatch had the potential to eliminate war entirely. Of course, victory demands sacrifice.

Jack came home for the first time in three weeks. Home was a gorgeous Swiss chalet with gabled rooves, huge picture windows, and multiple ornately carved wooden balconies set in an idyllic Alpine backdrop. Jack made his way up the cobblestone pathway and opened the door, only to find a dark and empty house. He made his way inside, and as he explored, he felt like a stranger in his own home. He went to the kitchen for a drink and noticed a note on the fridge written in Vincent’s handwriting: PHONE CALL WITH JACK SATURDAY 10/09 @ 1500. He smiled briefly, thinking how cute it was when Vincent used military time, but then it struck him that he had missed that phone call date. Jack looked down, ashamed. Ashamed that he had prioritized so many things over his relationship. Ashamed that he didn’t even know where his fiancé was right now and was afraid to call. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to the living room to watch tv and wait for Vincent.

Hours passed before Jack heard Vincent walking up the steps to their front door, laughing and talking to someone. He jumped off the sofa and quietly made his way over to see if he could tell who it was.

Vincent was laughing while saying “I cannot thank you enough for jumping in when you did. She was so aggressive, I had no idea how to tell her I’m gay!”

The unknown voice replied, “Emilia is a mess. She tried hitting on me too. I think she’s only in college to find a rich husband to settle down with … too bad she can’t seem to fall for a straight one.”

“She should just go after Noah, he’s so deep in the closet he’s practically in Narnia. She could be his dream beard.”

The unknown voice laughed, “Vincent you are too funny!”

As both men’s laughter dwindled, there was a long pause in the conversation. Vincent broke the silence, “Well, I should be getting inside. Thanks for the ride home.”

“Listen, a friend of mine has an opening at an art gallery in Zürich, it’s supposed to be a really big deal, very fancy party. I was wondering if you would want to come with me?”

“Yeah, of course,” Vincent said without hesitation, “that sounds amazing. I actually thought about going to art school, now I just paint in my spare time, but I love art.”

“Yeah, I know,” the other voice said, “I’ve seen you sketching in class. I like that handsome blonde army guy you’re always drawing. Inspired by an ex-lover?”

“Oh uh, not quite,” Vincent said awkwardly. He continued, “let me know about the art show, I really gotta go, um, have a good night” and quickly entered the front door.

Jack was standing in the foyer, with crossed arms and a stern expression. “Sorry to interrupt your date.”

“Jack!” Vincent exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I came to _my_ home to visit _my_ fiancé, I didn’t realize I needed an explanation.”

“You don’t, it’s just, I didn’t know. You haven’t been home in three weeks. You’ve missed our last two phone dates. I just wasn’t expecting you.”

“Well _I _didn’t expect you to be out picking up other guys,” Jack said roughly.

“What are you talking about? Julien just drove me home from class.”

“And then asked you out on a date to a fancy art gallery.”

“He asked me to come see his _friend’s _art show because he knows I like art because he saw me drawing _you_. How did you eavesdrop on my entire conversation and miss that little tidbit?”

“Oh I heard it, but I missed the part where you told him I’m your fiancé. All I heard was you frantically changing the subject when he assumed I was your ex. And look at that, you’re not even wearing your engagement ring.”

“You don’t wear yours either,” Vincent asserted angrily, “and you stopped wearing yours pretty much the second we moved here.”

Jack looked flustered, “I don’t wear mine because it’s dangerous in my line of work, not because I’m trying to pick up other guys.”

“That is so unfair, Jack,” Vincent said shaking his head and pushing past Jack into the kitchen. Vincent slammed his backpack onto the dining room table and turned back to Jack, tears beginning to form in his tender, mahogany eyes. “You’re gone, ALL THE TIME. You don’t call me. You don’t answer my texts or emails. I text Ana once a week to make sure you’re still alive because at least she responds to me. When you’re with me, you’re not really with me. All you talk about is Overwatch, at least the parts you’re allowed to tell me. The other half of your life is all ‘top secret’ and I’m not allowed to know anything about it. And the engagement ring? You’re really going to try to start a fight with me over that? We’ve been here for over a year and you haven’t even set a date! Every time I bring it up you change the subject. I’m embarrassed because my friends and family keep asking me ‘when’s the wedding’ and I have no idea what to tell them. Hell, your family keeps asking me. They call me all the time because they can never get a hold of you either. I haven’t seen or heard from you in three weeks and you really want our first conversation to be a fight? Why? Because I got a ride home from a classmate? I would never cheat on you, Jack. No matter how distant you get, you have to know I would never do that.” Vincent sat down at the dining room table, fighting back tears, red in the face with frustration.

Jack looked sheepish. “I’m sorry,” he said in a soft tone. “All this separation hasn’t been good for me either. I got jealous, but, you’re right, I never should have accused you of anything. I know you’re not like that.” Jack walked over to the table and put his arms around Vincent, holding him from behind. Jack rested his head on Vincent’s shoulder and continued, “And I’m sorry I haven’t been around. This job has been crazy. I never expected things to be like this. It’s so much responsibility and it’s all up to me.”

Vincent stood up, pulling away from Jack’s embrace. He walked to the living room and sat on the far end of the sofa, turning on the nearest lamp. “Jack, like I said, I would never cheat on you, but it doesn’t mean everything is okay. I am tired of being alone all the time.”

“I know, I know how hard this has been on you but –“

“No you don’t! You’re out there playing war hero and I’m in this big empty house all alone! You don’t know anything about my life. Do you even know where I’m going to school? Do you know what I’m majoring in? Do you know when I graduate?”

Jack hesitated, “Well, you’re an architecture major, I know that. You go to school at the University of Zürich and you’re in your junior year.”

“Well, at least you know my major, I guess. I’m in an accelerated program at ETH Zürich, I’m graduating next month.”

“Oh,” Jack stuttered, “I, um, yeah, I guess I haven’t taken enough of an interest in you, uh, l-lately.”

“Do you know what the big news with my sister is? Actually, hell, do you know what the big news with _your_ sister is?”

Jack sat on the couch looking exhausted. “No, I don’t.” He put his face in his hands and sighed deeply. “What do you want me to say here?”

Vincent went to Jack and sat on the couch next to him. “I don’t know if there’s anything you can say. I already talked to my mom. I’m moving back to Indiana after I graduate.”

“Vincent, you can’t –“

“I really hate to do this to you, Jack. I know you’ve found you’re calling. I’ve seen you on the news. Overwatch is doing amazing things for the world and I know it wouldn’t be able to without you. I’m really proud of you … but, I can’t stay here and put my life on hold forever.”

“But it won’t be forever –“

“’It’s just temporary.’ ‘A year or two, tops.’ ‘The war can’t last forever.’ Really, Jack? I’ve heard it all before. You’re a _soldier_, Jack. Your war’s never over.”

Jack closed his eyes. He knew Vincent’s words were the truth. “So what are you trying to say?”

Vincent opened a drawer in the coffee table, pulled out a small velvet box, and handed it to Jack. Jack opened the box revealing Vincent’s engagement ring. “I’m sorry,” Vincent whispered. 

Jack felt frozen. His heart seized in his chest. This didn’t feel real. Jack desperately wanted to protest, to tell Vincent things would change, to promise to give him the life he deserved, but he knew Vincent was right. Jack couldn’t promise him a normal life. Jack couldn’t choose Vincent over his duty, no matter how much he wanted to. He turned to Vincent, tears streaming down his face and leaned in for a kiss. Vincent didn’t resist and lay back onto the couch pulling Jack on top of him. Jack’s kisses tasted salty as his tears streamed down his face. Both men knew that although their relationship was ending, it wasn’t due to a lack of love. They kissed with an intensity that felt dangerous; trying to lose themselves in one another; trying to escape this nightmare they were living through.

Vincent couldn’t believe how heavy Jack felt on top of him. Jack had always been muscular, but it seemed as though his broad upper body had nearly doubled in size. Vincent ran his hands over Jack’s body and moved up under his shirt. Suddenly, he stopped kissing Jack and started pulling Jack’s shirt off. Jack assumed they were simply moving on from the make-out portion of the evening but realized something was wrong when he saw Vincent’s face; he looked horrified.

“What’s wrong?” Jack questioned. Vincent’s hand reached out to Jack’s chest, tracing the myriad of scars and abrasions on it. “Oh, that,” Jack sighed.

“Oh, that? You look like hell. What are they doing to you?”

“Look this kind of stuff happens in my line of work.”

“Jack you are covered in scars … and, are these _bullet wounds_?”

“I’m alive aren’t I?”

“For how much longer?”

“Who knows?” Jack grunted. “I don’t have anything to come home to now anyway.”

“Don’t say that,” Vincent pleaded, now taking his turn to cry. “You know I don’t want this.”

“I’m not blaming you,” Jack said, softer. “But, it’s true, you were the only thing I cared about outside of the job. I’ve seen what it does to people, putting the job over everything. I said I’d never end up like that, but, here we are.” Vincent looked at Jack, his eyes desperate and helpless. “Oh, don’t look so sad. I’ll be fine. Ana will make sure of that. You’re doing the right thing. You deserve a life I can never give you. I wanted things to be different. I used to bore Ana to death talking about how my boyfriend was going to be a famous artist – this was before you decided to go into architecture – and how we were going to travel the world and have two kids, a boy and a girl, the boy first so he could protect his little sister, and we’d name him Benjamin after your father. I would talk about how I wanted us to have a military wedding and honeymoon in Fiji. I wanted our lives to be perfect, but, I just can’t do it. When I’m there, all I think about is Overwatch. We’ve got a team of operatives on a mission in Bangkok, we’re sending a medical team to aid the civilians in Estonia, I have a meeting with the President of India at o’eight-hundred hours, I have a meeting with a representative from the Vishkar Corporation at fourteen-hundred hours … I don’t have time for civilian life.”

“I know,” Vincent said, “you don’t have to explain anymore. We both know it’s over, I just need you to promise me you’ll take care of yourself. Jack, I love you so much, and I will always love you. I know you need to save the world, but I don’t want to see you die for it.”

“That’s a risk every soldier takes when they sign up,” Jack said, matter-of-factly, but then said, more delicately, “but of course I’ll take care of myself. I don’t have some kind of death wish … and, I’ll always love you too, Vincent.”

Vincent pulled Jack in for a kiss again, running his hands over the now shirtless soldier’s muscular physique. Jack’s body felt like it was carved from marble, yet somehow, his skin was still the softest thing Vincent had ever touched. As their tongues entwined, both men’s minds wandered to happier days; flashbacks of their lives together. “How long were you planning on staying,” Vincent asked, hopeful.

“Well, I was planning on being home for the weekend.”

“Then why don’t we make this our last weekend together? Something to remember me by.”

Jack nodded and began tenderly kissing Vincent’s neck and slowly unbuttoning Vincent’s shirt. Vincent always dressed so nicely, which Jack loved, but he sometimes wished he would just wear a shitty old cotton tee that Jack could rip off him. Vincent moaned as Jack’s mouth made its way down Vincent’s chest, biting as sucking at strategic areas he knew would drive Vincent insane. Jack loved to be in control, feeling his partner’s body twitch with pleasure beneath his lips, his tongue, his hands. He ran his fingers along the curves of Vincent’s lean physique, down to his belt buckle, undoing it and pulling down his pants as gently as possible. His heart was still aching from the day’s events, but something about knowing this would be their last encounter charged it with erotic electricity. Jack ran his hands down Vincent’s now bare legs, softly and slowly, using his fingertips to memorize every inch of his lover’s body. Feeling the living room an inappropriate venue for such an occasion, Jack suddenly stood and flung Vincent over his shoulder with ease.

“What are you doing?” Vincent squealed, momentarily breaking from his impassioned hypnosis.

Jack did not respond, but gripped Vincent tightly as he made his way up the stairs to their bedroom. Once there he cast his lover upon the soft sheets and removed the rest of his own clothes. Vincent’s eyes were wide, taking in the beast of a man towering before him. Jack went to their dresser and found a silk scarf he used to tie Vincent’s hands to the bedpost. He kissed Vincent deeply and passionately. Jack took his time – what felt like hours – tenderly exploring Vincent’s body. He gave him a long, sensual massage, ran his tongue up and down his body, touching everything except the parts Vincent was now desperate for him to touch. Vincent’s body felt overstimulated to the point of madness, reeling with pleasure, but longing for release. 

“Please,” Vincent moaned.

“What do you want, baby?” Jack said casually.

“Jack, please,” Vincent begged.

“Okay, okay, but you can’t come until I give you permission, okay?”

“Yes, okay, fine.”

“Yes, what?”

Vincent wasn’t used to Jack being so dominant, but he liked it. He studied him for a moment and then ventured a guess at what Jack was asking for, “Yes, _sir?_”

“Good boy,” Jack said coolly, then he lifted Vincent slightly and pressed his face down between his cheeks. This wasn’t what Vincent had in mind and only served to increase his agonizing pleasure. Jack’s tongue circled the rim of Vincent’s anus before decisively plunging deeper. It felt incredible and took everything Vincent had to suppress his orgasm. Jack then moved upward – continuing to take his sweet time – licking Vincent’s taint and surrounding area before taking his scrotum completely into his mouth, sucking with a perfect amount of pressure. Finally, Jack’s tongue decided it was time to release Vincent from his torment. It traced a thin line from the base up to the tip of Vincent’s throbbing penis. It circled the head softly, then widened as Jack took Vincent’s entire member deep inside his throat. Vincent’s eyes rolled back into his head as Jack’s head moved up and down, his lips and tongue keeping a tight pressure around his unit. Vincent was shocked at how deep Jack could take him in, barely gagging as he worked to bring his lover to climax.

Vincent could not take it anymore, he sputtered out a quick, “I can’t, I can’t” as he allowed himself the ecstasy of release. Jack lingered on for a moment, swallowing Vincent’s discharge before gently pulling away. “I’m sorry,” Vincent sighed as he collapsed back into the bed.

“That’s okay,” Jack said. “I really just thought it would be hot to make you wait so long.”

“It was,” Vincent whimpered, “that was maybe the best you’ve ever given me.”

“Well, like you said, something to remember me by.” Jack pulled Vincent into his arms, spooning him tightly.

Vincent closed his eyes, feeling so safe and content in these strong arms, wishing this feeling could last forever. “Do you remember when we first met?”

“Sure, I saw you checking me out from the bleachers at the football game and asked you out.”

“No, I mean the _first_ time we met.”

Jack looked confused.

“Back in sophomore year you came into Mrs. Henley’s art class looking for Tyler Hayes because you had a crush on him. He wasn’t there but you asked me if I knew whether or not he liked guys or girls. I said I didn’t know for sure but I thought he liked girls. You said, ‘Well, I’m giving it a try anyway’ and you kept showing up after class let out every day trying to find a good way to talk to him alone.”

“That was you?” Jack asked surprised.

“Yeah, during my emo phase.”

“Wow, I forgot about Tyler. I had a crush on him for months before I finally made a move. He let me down pretty gently. You know, it’s funny, he actually told me he’d be interested in hooking up as long as I didn’t tell anybody, but that he didn’t want a boyfriend. I said no thanks. We ended up being friends after that. Weird guy.”

“Well, anyway, that’s when we first met, and incidentally, that’s why I started going to your football games. It took like 6 games before you noticed me.”

“No, I noticed you right away. You got really hot after you cut your hair. I just wasn’t sure if it was me you were coming to see. Also, I was broke. Pops hadn’t given me an allowance in a while because we had a bad crop that season. Once I finally got paid I asked you out.”

“I could have paid!”

“No way, that’s not what a gentleman does. The person who asks should pay.”

“That’s sweet. You were always so sweet. Promise me you’ll never lose that.”

“My sweetness?”

“Just, everything. You’re so innocent and childlike, no I mean, that doesn’t sound good, but it is. I mean, you have this innocent wonder about you. I hear you talk and I feel like anything is possible. People just know they can trust you; you’re so genuine in everything you say. Don’t lose that.”

“Fine, but you have to promise to never give up on your art. I think architecture is great, especially with all these new innovations in hard light technology, but, you have a real gift. You know I don’t know anything about art, I’m just an Indiana hick, but your art makes me feel something. You have to give that side of you to the world as well.”

“Deal,” Vincent sighed, spinning his body to face Jack. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments, drinking in the peacefulness of this moment.

The weekend continued full of fiery passion tempered by tender moments. They only left the bedroom for food and water and by the end of the weekend neither of them seemed to want to leave. Finally, Jack made the first move, slipping out of bed quietly. A half-awake Vincent asked what time it was and Jack merely replied, “Early.” That’s the last thing he said to his husband who never was.


	3. Best Friends

Jack sunk himself deeper into his work than he ever had before. Ana immediately knew something was wrong but Jack refused to talk about it. She figured it out, however, when she stopped receiving Vincent’s weekly check-in texts. She knew there was nothing she could say to help, but that doesn’t mean there was nothing she could do.

Gabe found Jack alone in the warehouse, taking inventory on their latest weapon shipment. “Is inventory really one of the duties a Strike-Commander should be concerning himself with?”

“I just … I wanted some time alone. Besides, at least I know it’ll be done right if I do it myself. We need everything to be perfectly in order for this next mis-“

“I’m sorry about Vincent,” Gabe interrupted.

“How did you” – Jack began, then stopped himself – “Oh, Ana.”

“Yeah she figured it out when lover boy stopped asking her if you were dead. Figured it wasn’t her arena to talk to you and sent me instead. Sympathy isn’t exactly my area of expertise but you are my best friend so I’ll try.”

Jack smirked, “No, really, I’m fine, you don’t have to do anything.”

“Long distance relationships are hard, I don’t know how you made it last as long as you did!”

“Actually, he was living here.”

“In Switzerland? You brought lover boy all the way across the Atlantic and you never told any of us?”

“And we were engaged.”

Gabe sat down on a pallet, wide eyed. “Jack, if this has anything to do with me complaining about marriage all the time – “

“No, no, it’s not that. I mean, that certainly didn’t make me optimistic or anything, but no I think I hid it because deep down I knew it wouldn’t work out.”

“I wish you had told me though. Maybe if you weren’t trying to keep this thing secret you could have brought him around, had him live on base.”

“That would have been extremely unprofessional. Also, I think I was trying to keep this life a secret from him as well. I don’t know if he would like the way I am when I’m on duty. I don’t think I’m very different in a way just anyone would notice, but I think I’m different in ways he would have noticed.”

“I get what you mean. Ana brings her damn kid around here and she wants to grow up and be just like mommy. I don’t want my kid anywhere near this place. This life isn’t something anyone should choose. It chooses you, and boy, if it does, it means you’re already broken. There’s already something missing deep down and you can’t find it and you can’t fix it. You just become addicted to the adrenaline, the smell of munitions firing, the hum of a machine gun, the pain of a fresh wound. It’s all we live for and we’ll die in some unmarked grave.”

“Damn it Gabe you can be so dark sometimes. I can’t say you’re wrong though. This life does feel like an addiction sometimes and it definitely takes more than it gives. I just wish … I just wish I could have had a family like you and Ana have. I’ve always wanted to be a dad.”

“You will,” Gabe said reassuringly.

“When? If I couldn’t make it work with Vincent, who has known me since high school and loved me before I even joined the war … how could I make it work with anybody?”

Gabe decided to let the silence settle. He didn’t feel right lying to Jack. After a few moments he broke the silence saying, “Did I ever tell you how jealous of you I was when we first met?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Here you were this golden god, all smiles, so friendly, and also good at everything you tried. You were completely fearless and had this unbelievable confidence. I had never seen anything like it. You were just completely, unapologetically you, and all it seemed to bring you was success and happiness. I had already been in that platoon for a few years before you showed up and no one ever noticed me. I wanted to hate you but you just had this incredible energy that made me love you instead. So I decided to take all that jealous energy and use it to compete with you. Jack, you made me a better soldier. I don’t think I would have been accepted into SEP if it weren’t for you … I don’t think I’d be here in Overwatch either.”

Jack smiled, a little skeptical because he had never heard Gabe be so sentimental before, “Thanks man. That means a lot. If it helps, I was in awe of you. You were so smart and strategic and every one respected you. You never pandered or tried to make anyone like you.”

“That would just be a waste of time anyway. Honestly, Jack, you must be a fool because you’re probably the only person who actually likes me.”

“What do you mean? You and Ana were already close friends when I joined and everyone I know likes you!”

“Nah, that’s sweet. People put up with me because I refuse to leave. I don’t back down and I get respect because I’m good at what I do and people know they can count on me, but I don’t think anyone really likes me. Ana doesn’t even like me.”

“What are you talking about? Of course she does!”

“No, Jack, you don’t understand. We’re the same in a way. We sort of need each other. We’re comrades. That’s not always the same as being friends. She loves me in that way, but it’s not the same as friendship.”

“Well I think you’re crazy. Hey weren’t you supposed to be making me feel better? How did this turn into a pity party for you?”

Gabe grunted. “I was just trying to tell you how much you mean to me. You’re … more than a friend to me. I haven’t had a very easy life Morrison. The only person my father beat harder than my mother was me. I joined the service because I was desperate and it was my only way out. I always figured I’d die young and no one would miss me. I might not be quite as lousy a father as mine was but that’s probably only because I’m never around anyway. When I met you, it made me want more. It made me work harder. When you asked me to join Overwatch with you, it gave me something to believe in, maybe for the first time in my life. That’s what you do for people. That’s what you’ve done for all of us. That’s why I laughed in your face when you told me I should have been the one chosen to be Strike-Commander. Look, your civilian life might never be what you want. That’s a sacrifice someone as sweet as you should not have had to make, but it wasn’t in vain. You’re a hero.”

Jack’s face flushed, embarrassed by Gabe’s sudden intimacy. He loved Gabe, but had never heard him be so candid or sentimental. He smiled and said, “Thank you for that. It really does help to hear it’s not all for nothing.”

“Yeah well … don’t get used to it,” Gabe said shuffling and snorting, seemingly shaking himself out of whatever possessed him to bare his soul. “Guess all three of us are single now.”

“Wait, are you –“

“Divorced? Yep. I found out the paperwork finalized over the weekend. Good riddance. We were never in love. I married her because she was pregnant and I only stayed as long as I did for the kid. Biggest mistake of my life … the marriage, not the kid.”

“Wow, Gabe, I’m so –“

“Don’t, don’t. Like I said, I’m already over it. Hell, I’m happy about it.”

Jack was unconvinced but felt it would be wrong to say anything further on it. “Well, I cannot imagine a better person to be my wingman, and vice versa. We’ll never step into each other’s territory!”

“Oh so you think you know what I like, do you Morrison?”

“Oh, um, I’m sorry,” Jack said, trying to tell if Gabe was joking, “I just assumed because of –“

“Not very polite of you to assume there, farm boy,” Gabe teased. Then paused awkwardly, “Eh, don’t mind me, I’m just being weird.”

“Gabe, if there’s something you want to tell me, you know I’m here for you, right?”

“God, I just cannot comfort someone without making the entire thing about me, can I?”

“Gabe, you already comforted me,” Jack reassured him, “we’re past that, what’s going on?”

“Just … thinking about when I first met you. I wasn’t just jealous because you were gorgeous and strong and everybody liked you and you were better than me at pretty much everything –“

“Gabe –“

“I was jealous of how unafraid you were of being … yourself. You were just ‘out’ and if anyone had a problem with it, you didn’t even notice. I’ve never told anyone this but growing up, I never really thought about gender much. I just liked who I liked and it sometimes ended up being girls and sometimes … not.”

“Oh,” Jack said in a surprised tone.

“But, uh, when I was fourteen, my dad came home from work early and he, uh, caught me with a classmate,” Gabe looked away from Jack, turning his head up toward the ceiling as he explained the next part. “I’ve never been hit so hard in my life,” he laughed slightly. “I mean, I’ve taken bullets that didn’t hurt half as much as this beating. I remember his hands; they looked so bloody and crumpled. I was sure he must have broken something. I was so concerned about his broken, bloody hands … I didn’t even think about what they must have done to my face.” Gabe paused for a moment then shook his head, “God, I don’t know why I’m burdening you with this shit, I’m so sorry Morrison. Ana sends me down here to cheer you up and I end up dumping all my baggage on you.”

Jack was stunned but protested, “No, please Gabe, it’s not a burden, you can tell me anything.”

“Nah, not the time or place, Jackie. Listen, don’t worry about what I said. I’m in a weird place right now, but you’ve got your own bullshit. Something about this divorce has dredged up some old shit that I never really dealt with. I’ll be your wingman anytime there, buddy.” Gabe punched Jack in the shoulder as he walked past heading back upstairs.

Jack stood for a moment in stunned silence contemplating Gabe’s words. Was he trying to tell me something more? Should Jack have done something differently? Said something? It just all happened so fast, Jack had barely processed Gabe’s words before he was heading for the door. Jack wondered if he should bring it up again, but it felt, wrong somehow. Not his place.


End file.
